With Broken Hearts
by ames 449
Summary: Set in the aftermath of S4 Episode 10, Lucas is recovering from his heart attack wondering who did kill Keith. On a mission to discover who the murderer is Lucas unwittingly becomes involved in something terrible.
1. Catch Me Whilst I'm Sleeping

**A/N** - This is set in the aftermath of season four episode ten, after Lucas has had his heart attack and Haley got hit by the car Dante was driving. (if you havent seen it download it! It was an amazing episode! Or visit and have a look at what happened!) Him and Haley are still in the hospital and even though the next couple of episodes have already aired, I wanted to do a different spin on it. Hope you like it, I've never written OTH fan fic before but I bloody love this show so much! This is only a really short chapter but the first couple of parts will basically be setting the scene before it all really gets heated so stick with it! I promise there will be muchos drama.

* * *

"_Open your eyes Lucas… open your eyes…" _

Hazily the room came into focus. He heard the constant droning of a machine to his left, rhythmically beeping in time with his own heart. In his muddled mind set he thought this was still part of his dream and panicking, he half rose his head expecting to see the bodies of Keith and Jimmy lying on the floor but as he glanced around the sterile white washed room he realised he was no longer in the halls of Tree Hill High.

"Keith…"

He tried to sit up but pain erupted through his chest and down his left arm causing him to cry out and his vision to swim.

"Luke? You gotta lie still."

Lucas blinked, trying to clear the white spots from his eyes and turned groggily to voice. He knew instantly it was Peyton. He would recognize her voice anywhere but her curly blonde hair was a blur. He blinked again and after a moment her face came back into focus. Her expression was a mixture of anxiety but obvious relief that he was awake.

"Peyton… what...? Where's…?"

He licked his lips. his mouth was so dry that talking was almost painful. It had seemed so real. He had touched Keith, walked with Keith, stood at his own grave and watched Peyton putting flowers on it. He had seen Brooke fall to pieces over the death of her best friend and he had felt the agony of Keith sending him back. He had even seen his own body fighting to live in this very bed. His mind told him it had all been a dream and nothing more but he could not dismiss it so easily.

"Luke?"

"Where's Keith?" Lucas mumbled.

Peyton frowned deeply at him and rose from the chair at his bedside.

"I'm going to get a… um nurse. I'll be back in a minute." She leaned over him and kissed him gently on the cheek as if she was afraid she would hurt him but when she pulled back she had a smile on her face. "Its good to have you back stranger."

He glanced at Peyton again. Suddenly he remembered everything. State Championship. Nathan. Dante. The accident. Haley. His heart… his heart giving out…. the look on Peyton's face when Brooke had told her he was in the hospital. Absently he brought his hand to his chest.

"Luke, Haley's-"

"Ok." Lucas said softly. "Yeah I know."

Peyton gave him a strange look.

"How do you know?"

"I saw… I had a um..." He was too tired to explain it and so he let his voice trail off.

"I better find a nurse, and your mom. She's pretty much going crazy worrying about you."

Peyton left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Lucas stared at the door for a moment, his mind wandering.

"_Open your eyes Luke the way you opened your heart…" _

Lucas tried to remember what he had seen that day. He tried to remember every single painful detail that had led to Keith's murder. He didn't want to remember but Keith said it was important. He had to remember for his sake. He told him he knew in his heart what had happened but what could he know? He had left Keith with Jimmy Edwards to take Peyton out of the school. He hadn't seen anything.

"Lucas!" He glanced up as his mom entered. With tears streaming down her face Karen was at his bedside in an instant, running her fingers through his hair. Glancing up at her, he smiled faintly.

"Hey mom." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"_Open your eyes Lucas…"_

Karen was talking to him but Lucas wasn't listening. Keith's words were rolling around in mind like a maelstrom threatening to engulf him.

"_Jimmy was your friend, Luke… open your eyes the way you opened your heart…" _

Lucas promised himself in that moment that he would discover the truth of what happened to Keith.

* * *

"You should go home and get some sleep."

Nathan glanced up at his wife and shook his head. Up until an hour ago he had thought both her and their baby were going to die. He never wanted to leave her side again. For the millionth time that night he felt guilt stabbing at his heart. The accident was his fault. He had inadvertently caused the events that had led to Daunte trying to run him down in the street. Unfortunately Haley had been hit instead of him. Nathan would never forget the image of Haley's body flying over the bonnet of the car. Nor would he forget how close he had come to loosing her. The guilt threatened to consume him. It gnawed at him every time he looked at her face and saw the bruises and cuts. He could have lost both his wife and his son because of his stupidity. Glancing down at his hand in hers he frowned deeply.

"Hey," Haley stroked the back of his hand gently. "It's gonna be ok, Nathan. You heard what the doctor said. The baby's ok. I'm gonna be ok. "

"Hales? I need to tell you something."

Her brow furrowed.

"What?"

He opened his mouth to confess everything but the door opened. He turned to see Peyton smiling.

"Lucas. He's awake."

Haley sighed relieved and leaned back into her pillows.

"Thank god…"

Nathan smiled faintly. He was relieved that his half-brother was alive but the moment was gone. He didn't know if he had the courage to tell Haley what he had done now.

"That's great Peyton." Nathan said finally. "Tell him I'll drop in on him in a bit."

Peyton nodded, but hesitated in the doorway, wringing her hands together.

"Everything's gonna be ok, isn't it? I mean… you and the uh baby… you're ok now aren't you?"

Haley glanced at Nathan and smiled, her hand going to her stomach.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine."

Peyton smiled.

"I better get back to Luke."

Haley turned back Nathan once she had left.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Nathan wavered, considering telling her but she looked so happy. He couldn't bring himself to ruin her mood. He would tell her tomorrow.

"Nothing. It can keep." Rising he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm gonna look in on Lucas and then go home. I'll be back in the morning. Get some rest baby."


	2. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Nathan paused at Lucas' door. He didn't really want to face his brother. He knew Lucas knew about Dante and he would have figured out that the accident was his fault. dante had warned him what would happen to him if he didn't throw the State Champions. He had threatened him but Nathan had not been able to lose. He couldn't do that to Whitey, or to his team mates. He felt guiltier than he could have imagined possible that Haley had paid for his mistakes. He also knew Lucas would flip about how he had endangered Haley. He hated himself enough for putting Hayley's life in danger. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and hovered in entrance. Lucas glanced up at him from the bed. He seemed paler than usual - not surprising considering he had just had a heart attack - but other than that Lucas seemed to be doing ok. He was still wearing a nasal canula which was giving him oxygen but he was sat upright, a multitude of pillows fanned out behind his back.

"Hey." Nathan said, uncertain of his brother's response.

"Hey Nate."

Slowly Nathan made his way over to the bed and pulled up a chair. The atmosphere was tense as the captain settled into his seat. For what seemed like an age the silence dragged on until Nathan couldn't stand it any longer.

"Haley's going to be ok… and the baby too."

Lucas studied him for a moment and then sighed.

"I know."

The silence enveloped again.

"So uh how are you doing?"

Lucas shrugged. He seemed distracted. Nathan assumed he was angry with him.

"I'm fine… well apart from watching my best friend being hit by a car and the near death experience, not to mention the –" He broke off. "Peyton told me about Dan."

Nathan cringed.

"I don't know why he did it."

Lucas looked up at him sharply.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, he took the rap for me… he didn't have to do that. He didn't do anything wrong and now he's gonna go to jail." Nathan rubbed his temples, feeling his guilt mounting again. "I told him I would tell the cops everything… hand myself in."

"No."

Nathan frowned at him.

"I know my dad's been an ass in the past Luke, but he didn't do anything wrong." Nathan dropped his voice to a whisper. "I killed Dante. I almost got Haley killed. I don't deserve to just get on with my life Luke. I messed up."

Lucas sighed.

"Dan Scott is exactly where he should be, Nate."

"He doesn't deserve to go to prison for the rest of his life for something I did, Luke."

"Dan's done some pretty bad stuff in the past Nathan, besides Haley needs you. Your son needs you."

Nathan glanced down at his hands as if they held all the answers to his problems. He wanted to be there for his son. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his wife but despite all the crap his father had done to him he couldn't let him rot in prison for a crime he hadn't committed. He rubbed his eyes wearily, the pressure of the last month or so pushing down on him. It seemed like since the wedding reception everything had just gone from bad to worse. He had nearly died in the river trying to save Cooper and Rachel. Him and Haley were drowning in debts. Then with Haley's pregnancy and Dante blackmailing him, not to mention the car accident…things were out of control. Nathan felt like he was back in the river, suffocating in the water. Part of him wished he had died that day. Haley would be safe and Lucas wouldn't have had his heart attack.

"I don't know what to do any more Luke."

His brother looked up at him.

"Be a good father. Be better than Dan was to either of us. That's all you can do."

There was a bitterness in Lucas's tone that Nathan was more than used to when it came to talking about their father but something about the way he said that struck him as odd. He didn't have opportunity to question him however as Lucas continued to speak.

"Look Nate, if Dan has decided to take the rap for this then let him. It might be the first decent thing he's ever done."

Nathan frowned deeply. He did not want to lose his wife but he knew in his heart that allowing Dan to go to prison for him was wrong.

"I can't do that to him, Luke." He said with a small shake of his head. "No matter what crap he's done to me in the past." Lucas gave him a strange look that he couldn't place before sighing.

"I know you'll do what's best for you and Haley."

Nodding, Nathan rose to his feet and raked his fingers through his short dark hair.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I never meant for things to get this out of control."

Glancing down at his feet, Nathan felt guilt ridden. Haley was in hospital, Lucas had had a heart attack and it was all his fault. He had tried so hard not to be like his father but he was no different. His actions had ruined the lives of the two people he cared about most in the world. Not waiting for Lucas' response, the captain turned and left the room, dark thoughts consuming him.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to kaos2405 for your help. I know I have posted a lot tonight so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I hope you like what I'm writing!

* * *

Lucas was released from the hospital within the next couple of days with the instructions of resting. The blond haired boy didn't mind taking it easy, but his mom was incessantly fussing over him as if he was about to drop dead. In his own way he understood her worry, after all he was her only son and due to his father's abandonment of him they were close, but even so she was making him anxious.

"Mom! Will you sit down? Honestly I'm fine." Lucas told her as she brought him a glass of milk from the kitchen. She had already ordered him onto the sofa and had informed him he was not allowed to move for the rest of the day, despite his protests.

"You've just had a heart attack Lucas!" Karen snapped. "Your heart stopped and you were clinically dead for two minutes. That really doesn't sound fine to me."

Lucas winced slightly at her tone but knowing better than to argue with her, he humoured her and took the milk off her with a muttered thank you. He knew Karen well enough to sense she was angry with him. There was nothing specific that she said but the way she moved around the room, the tone of voice she used and the reproachful glares she kept throwing at him spoke louder than any words could. Lucas knew she wanted to say something to him but she was worried about his health. This lecture would come after he was back on his feet. Sighing, Lucas leaned his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Just say it mom."

The slamming of a drawer that Karen was rooting through brought Lucas' eyes flickering open and like a wild cat she rounded on him, her face contorted angrily.

"The doctor told me you didn't take your pills! How could you not take your pills, Lucas? Are you insane? I thought you had brains in that head of yours! Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could have died! Do you know what you put me through and all so you could win a _basketball_ game?"

"Mom-"

"Don't mom me! It was selfish, Lucas! I can't lose you. Not after –"

She broke off, turning her back on him as her eyes brimmed with tears. Lucas winced realising she was about to say not after Keith. He rose and paused watching her shoulders shaking. He hated himself in that moment for causing her such grief. Gently he placed a hand on her arm and as she glanced at him, he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry mom." His apology seemed inadequate but he could think of nothing more to say. There was nothing he could say. His actions had been selfish and he despised himself for making her worry about him after everything she had been through.

"Promise me you will never do anything like that again." She murmured.

"I promise." Lucas' voice wavered with emotion as he spoke. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did it."

Karen pulled out of his arms and gave him a stern look.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again and a heart attack will be the least of your problems."

She moved into the other room and despite her tone Lucas knew they would be ok now. Sighing deeply he rose from the sofa and wandered into the kitchen, heading for the fridge but he stopped as his cell vibrated in his pocket. Digging into his jeans he glanced at the name lighting up the screen and with a small smile answered it.

"Hey you."

_"Hey Luke."_ Peyton's voice sounded clearly on the other end of the line but there was a tense underlying tone that worried him. _"How you feeling?"_

"Like I had a heart attack." He said light-heartedly but Peyton went silent. "You ok?"

"_Yeah… uh… yeah I'm fine. Do you think you can get out for a bit? I need to talk to you." _

Lucas glanced down the hallway, listening to Karen pottering about in the other room wondering if his taking it easy meant he wasn't allowed to leave the house.

"Um, I dunno, my mom's pretty much gone all supermom on me."

There was another long pause.

_"Oh right… I'm sorry… it's not fair of me to ask when you've only just got out of hospital. Don't worry, I guess I'll talk to you another time." _

"Peyton –" He never got to finish what he was going to say as the line went dead. "You could come over here." He concluded with a frown at the beeping sound emitting from his phone.

More than a little perplexed, Lucas stared at his cell for a moment before dropping it back into his pocket. What on earth had that been about? Worried about Peyton, he wandered into Karen's bedroom and hovered in the door for a moment. She was sorting through some papers and glanced up at him. She was beginning to show her pregnancy a little now although it was only noticeable due to the fact she was usually a petite, slim woman. It felt oddly comforting to know that a part of Keith would remain with them forever and with a pang of regret Lucas wished his uncle was still here to raise the son he had always wanted.

"Mom, I'm going over to Peyton's." As she raised her brow at him, Lucas jumped in before she could speak, holding his hands up. "I promise I won't do anything strenuous and I'll be back in a couple of hours or so. I'm worried about her mom. She's… well she not acting right." He gave her a reassuring smile that he had perfected over the years. "You can't wrap me up in cotton wool forever. Besides, the doctor said I had to take it easy, not stay bed bound."

Karen sighed deeply but Lucas could tell her resolve was waning.

"Two hours Lucas. If your not home then consider yourself grounded till you graduate."


	4. Fatally You

Sat sketching at her desk, Peyton sighed putting her pencil down. She studied the picture she had drawn and rolling her eyes she screwed it into a ball, flinging it across the room.

"Where you aiming for me?" She glanced up at the voice, jumping a little as Lucas darkened the doorway of her room. Her eyes flickering to the blank page in her sketch book she stared absently at it, unable to look him in the face. She had not expected him to come over although she was not sure why she hadn't. Lucas was always there when she needed him.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to- how did you manage to sneak out?"

"You said you needed to talk." Lucas replied, moving into the room and sinking onto her bed. "You sounded pretty edgy on the phone. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Scowling inwardly, she cursed herself for calling him. He didn't need her crap right now. She didn't even know what was wrong with her. She felt like she was losing control of her life again and for the thousandth time she felt so weak for being insecure.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have called you like that. I'm sorry." She concluded lamely.

"So what's the deal?" Lucas asked, his tone puzzled.

"Nothing. Really, I'm just worried about you." Peyton winced slightly wishing she hadn't phoned him at all now. She felt foolish.

"Peyton, look at me." Hesitantly she turned her head to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Luke." She shrugged her shoulders negligently.

He rose and grabbed her hand, smiling at her with such warmth that she felt as if all her problems could disappear under his gaze.

"You know you're a terrible liar right? Don't freeze me out, Peyton. If something is wrong tell me."

Pausing for a moment, she argued with herself about even saying anything. Was she over reacting? She felt stupid but she could not help it. She was so afraid of losing everything. She wasn't sure if she could open her heart up again and let someone in. She had been hurt too many times to put her guard down.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just… I don't know if I can do this anymore." As his expression dropped she winced, immediately regretting her words.

"Where's this come from?" He asked troubled.

"Luke, you know my track record with people. My mom died, Jake left, my brother went to play at soldiers, Ellie, even my dad… everyone I care about leaves or dies. I mean I kiss you and the next minute you're in the hospital! I thought you were gonna die, Luke. I can't lose anyone else. I'm not strong enough." Her words tumbled out in a rush and she felt her cheek flush. She had not meant to expose so much to him. She risked glancing at him.

"Hey, listen to me Peyton. I am never going to leave you." He knelt beside her chair and gazed into her eyes, his expression solemn. "I wasn't in the hospital because of you. I had a heart attack. It had _nothing_ to do with you." He took her hand and gave her a small smile. "I love you, Peyton."

"Sometimes I think I'm cursed Lucas." She muttered.

"You are not cursed." He sighed. "You had a lot of bad stuff happen to you, Peyton, but things are changing now and I will never let anything bad happen to you again."

She wanted to believe his words and momentarily she was soothed by them. He leaned up from his knees and brushed his lips over hers. Reluctantly Peyton kissed him back but then gave into him. His charismatic personality was too much for her to resist. Caressing her cheek he gazed tenderly at her.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer and I'm not going anywhere."

She finally yielded and smiled back at him.

"I love you too. So uh you're gonna be ok then?" Peyton asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I am." He paused, his brow furrowing, allowing an uncomfortable silence to develop.

"Are you ok?"

Lucas glanced up at her, his lips moving as he tried to form the words but he didn't speak. Wondering if it was something to do with her, she immediately apologized.

"Look I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's not that Peyton. I'm glad you were honest with me."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked, puzzled by his sudden change in temperament.

"Can I tell you something?"

There was something in his tone that made her edgy. Frowning at him as he rose, pacing the room with short steps, she wondered what was on his mind.

"Sure."

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but when I was unconscious I kind of had this…" He waved his hand absently as he tried to find the words. "I don't know how to describe it."

Shrugging, the blonde haired girl turned in her chair to face him.

"Just say it, Luke. What's wrong?"

"I had a… dream I suppose. But it was so real. Keith… he came to me and he showed me things. The future and other stuff." He sighed, momentarily halting his pacing to pull a face. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. I dream about my mom all the time. It doesn't make you crazy to remember the people you've lost Lucas."

"It was so real Peyton. He told me that Jimmy didn't kill him and I believe him."

Peyton exhaled deeply wondering how to respond to that. She didn't want to push him away by saying the wrong thing but the problem was she didn't know what the right thing to say was.

"It was just a dream, Luke."

"It was more than that. I don't think Jimmy did kill Keith."

Absently, she rubbed at her leg were her scar lay beneath her combat pants and frowned. Even now that day in Tree Hill High haunted her. She would never forget what had happened. Lucas had saved her as he always did. He had risked his own life by coming back into school and carrying her out. She would never forget what he had done for her but in some ways she felt guilty. If Lucas had not returned into the building, Keith probably wouldn't have gone in to talk to Jimmy. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Luke, I know you want to believe that Jimmy didn't do it, I mean he was your friend but he had a gun and he shot me. I know it's hard to accept but he killed Keith." Rising from the chair she embraced him. "I'm sorry."

"I know its crazy but Keith told me he didn't kill him and I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out who did."


	5. Words I Might Have Ate

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know the first chapters of this are mostly filler, but I promise things will start heating up soon!

* * *

Leaving Peyton's house, Lucas drove home, his thoughts on Keith. Was he losing his mind? Had it all just been a dream or had it really happened? It had seemed so real; too real to just be his subconscious playing tricks on him. Keith had told him to open his eyes and see what had really happened but he hadn't seen anything. How could he solve this? He had no idea where to begin looking for answers but it had seemed so important to Keith. He couldn't let him down. Not after everything that had –

He slammed on the brakes and felt his seatbelt pull against his chest painfully as the car skidded to a halt inches from the pedestrian he had almost hit. Blinking, he quickly undid his belt and jumped out of the driver's seat. The blonde girl shook herself a little before scowling at him.

"Drive much? You nearly killed me you jackass!"

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Lucas asked but the girl merely gave him a dirty look before hurrying onto the pavement and disappearing up the street.

Rubbing a weary hand over his eyes, Lucas leant against the side of the SUV trembling and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Things were out of control. He had not even seen her walking. In fact he hadn't been paying attention to the road at all. All this stuff with Keith was weighing heavily on his mind. He pressed a hand to his chest, thanking God that nothing worse than his belt pulling on him had happened. He could have killed that girl.

"Lucas?" He glanced up as Brooke Davis appeared, her face filled with concern. "Is it your heart? Do you need a doctor?" He gave her a puzzled look until he realised he was still clutching his chest.

"No, I'm fine." She studied him for a couple of seconds before allowing the tension to leave her.

"Should you be out this soon?" She asked, brushing her dark hair behind her ears.

"I'm fine." He repeated. "I haven't seen you for a while. How are you doing?" She shrugged.

"I'm ok. You had us all worried there for a while Luke." He smiled faintly.

"You know me; I like to do the drama thing."

She returned the smile and for a moment Lucas remembered the Brooke that would have existed if he hadn't met her. The Brooke Keith had showed him had been so angry and so sad. He knew he had hurt her badly in the past but he knew in his heart she would find happiness eventually. At least he hoped she would.

"I know I hurt you, Brooke." She frowned deeply at him.

"Lucas-"

"No, please, let me say this." She sighed but remained silent. "I know what I did to you was unforgivable but I'm glad for the time we had together and I hope that despite it all we can still be friends."

Her expression was a mixture of confusion and distress at having their relationship brought up. It was still raw with her and that was evident from her stance. He cringed, knowing that he had caused this.

"Luke, I can't forget what happened but I'm moving on with my life and you should do the same. You and Peyton…" She winced slightly as she said her former best friend's name, "Just take care of yourself ok?"

She turned and walked away from him. For a moment Lucas watched her go, regret running through his mind. He had never meant to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he loved Peyton and he wanted to be with her. He hoped Brooke would come round eventually and make up with her. He hated being responsible for ending their friendship.

Glancing at his watch, he realised he was going to be late but he got into his car and drove over to Nathan's apartment instead of going home. Nathan answered the door wearing a pair of shorts. He looked like hell. His own hair was tousled and black smudged swept under his eyes.

"You ok?" Lucas asked, worried.

Nathan sighed and walked into the room, sinking onto the sofa. Closing the door behind him, Lucas followed him in and perched on the edge of the armchair, glancing around at the familiar room. There were dishes piled in the sink and from the looks of it his own appearance wasn't the only thing Nathan had let slide.

"I told Haley everything. She's left me." He rubbed his temple as if he was getting a headache.

"I'm sorry. She'll come round, you know? You two are meant to be together."

His brother grunted sceptically.

"She looked at me like I was scum, Luke. I don't know what to do without her."

Lucas didn't know what to say to help him and so replied with the only fitting response he could find.

"I'll talk to her."

"At least my dad's out of jail now. The autopsy showed that Dante was killed in the crash. I don't think I could have lived with myself if he had gone to prison for something I did."

"You and Haley will sort things out Nate." Glancing down at his hands, his younger brother tried to force a smile but it disappeared quickly.

"How are you doing anyway? I've hardly had a chance to speak to you since you got out of hospital."

"I'm-" Lucas broke off, resisting the urge to say fine. He seemed to be telling everyone he was fine at the moment when he was anything but. "Nate, when Jimmy shot up the school, did you see anything?"

The dark haired captain frowned deeply at the question, a pained look crossing his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say to him. Telling Peyton was one thing, but Nathan believed he had been saved by Keith in the river. Lucas wasn't sure it was fair to bring Keith up again with him. He had been so convinced that Keith had rescued him that day but he had told Lucas that he had had nothing to do with it. He didn't want to upset Nathan any more than he already was but he needed answers. "Did you see Jimmy shoot Keith?"

"No. We were all in the tutor centre. Lucas, are you ok? I know Keith's death was hard on us all but that's a pretty weird thing to ask."

"I nearly died Nate and since my heart attack I've just been thinking about stuff. I knew Jimmy for a long time and he knew Keith. I just can't imagine him shooting him."

Nathan was giving him the patient look a parent gives their child when they stumble onto something they don't really understand. He wished he hadn't said anything now but he had needed to know if Nathan knew anything.

"I didn't see anything. You were the last person to see Keith."

Knowing this line of questioning wasn't going anywhere, Lucas rose to his feet.

"Don't worry about Haley. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Luke."

Forcing a smile, Lucas paused at the door.

"Nathan, do me a favour?"

"Anything."

Lucas paused scratching the back of his head and pulling a wry face.

"Take a shower. I can smell you from here."

Nathan snorted a small laugh.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass."


	6. Until You Crack

Knowing he was late home, Lucas carefully opened the door that led directly into his bedroom and quietly as he could, shut it behind him. He hoped Karen had not realised he was late but as he shrugged his coat off and switched the light on a voice sounded.

"You're late."

Lucas cringed, and turned to see Haley sprawled on his bed. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"I'm only ten minutes late."

"You think your mom will see it like that?" She said with a grin.

Lucas rolled his eyes a little and joined her on the bed, shifting until he was comfortable. He studied her carefully, his eyes roving over cut and bruised face. Her leg, newly plastered, was raised on a couple of his pillows but other than that she seemed fine.

"I spoke to Nathan."

Haley sighed, brushing her hair off her face.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Lucas nodded. "He's really cut up about all of this you know?"

"He's cut up? What about me Lucas? I get hit by a car because he's taking money from loan sharks!" She shrugged her shoulders a little, a pained expression on her face. "I could have died."

Lucas knew his best friend well enough to know that she was not angry but merely confused and upset with her husband. Haley and Nathan had been through far too much to give up on their marriage now and he also knew how much they loved each other. Lucas had never imagined he could find the same love that they had but with Peyton he felt like anything was possible.

"Hales, I know Nathan messed up but he did what he thought was best at the time. He misses you."

Haley pulled a face at him, her jaw going slack.

"It was a really stupid thing to do. Not to mention what he did to that man."

"He didn't kill Dante, Haley."

"I know. I watch the news too." Rubbing her eyes, she leant her head back on his pillows and sighed. "I don't know what to say to him, Luke." The silence grew between them for a moment but it was not strained. They had known each other too long to be awkward.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Brooke's."

"Isn't Brooke still staying with Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I bet that was a bundle of laughs." Lucas muttered, knowing the dislike Haley had for the red haired cheerleader. "Why didn't you come here?"

"Your mom had so much going on. I didn't want to off load my crap on her too. Unfortunately one night with Rachel was too much to take."

Lucas allowed himself a small laugh before saying.

"Do you love him?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I love him but that doesn't change what happened."

"No. It doesn't Hales. But everyone makes mistakes. Forgiveness is the first step to rectifying those mistakes." Shooting him a level stare she rolled her eyes.

"I know and Nathan has forgiven me for doing some much crap in the past but this is different." She sighed. "God, who am I kidding? I miss him, so much, Luke."

"Then find a way to get through this."

She pulled her hand across her forehead, lost in thought.

"Where's my mom?"

"Karen went to the café. Something about a delivery being wrong."

"So I snuck in for no reason?"

Haley grinned and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You shouldn't have been late."

Rising, Lucas moved over to his dresser and pulled a picture of him and Peyton off the mirror and studied it.

"Love is hard to find, Haley. When you find the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, keep hold of them. It's so easy to let it slip through your fingers."

He glanced at the other pictures on the mirror, his eyes resting on a small photograph of him, Karen and Keith. Frowning deeply, he pulled it off, his eyes searching his uncle's face. He couldn't even remember when this picture had been taken but the three of them looked so happy together. To anyone who didn't know him it appeared like a family picture of him, his mom and his dad. He wished Keith had been his father. Dan meant nothing to him.

"You ok, Luke?"

He half turned glancing over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Yeah." He sighed, before hesitantly speaking again. "Do you ever think about what happened in the school?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"You mean Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"I think about it, sure."

"Do you think Jimmy really killed Keith?"

Haley rose from the bed, pulling her crutches underneath her arms and hobbling over to him.

"Lucas, I know it's hard to understand what happened that day, but Jimmy… he was so hurt and he had just had enough. I think he completely lost it that day and unfortunately for Keith he got in the way."

"We knew Jimmy, Hales. We hung out with him, we were his friends. He knew us. I just… I don't believe that he could have killed Keith."

"Luke…"

She broke off as the sound of raised voices filtered through from outside. Glancing at one another, Lucas made his way to the front door, trailed by Haley and paused. He recognized one of the voices immediately as his mom's and the other voice was Dan's.

_"… just stay away from me, and stay away from Lucas!" _Karen snapped.

_"Karen, I didn't kill that man." _Dan responded.

_"But you tried to. I don't want you anywhere near me Dan. Do you know, for a while I actually convinced myself that you had changed but you are still the same old Dan Scott."_

_"Karen-" _

_"Get off my porch Dan, before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." _

There was an inaudible sound that Lucas couldn't properly decipher and then Karen spoke again.

"_Take your hands off me!" _

Lucas had the door open and had stepped onto the porch within a millisecond. Dan had grabbed at Karen's arm to stop her turning her back on him from the looks of it, but the sight of him laying his hand on his mother incensed him.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted. "Let go of her."

Both Dan and Karen looked up at him and after a moment Dan released her.

"I swear to you Karen I have changed."

She snorted at him and turned her back, strolling into the house. Lucas lingered for a moment, his lip curling at him.

"What the hell are you doing to my mom?"

"What makes you think I'm doing anything to her?"

"Because you are always doing something, Dan."

Dan dropped his hands onto his hips and pursed his lips.

"You and your mom mean a lot to me Lucas."

Lucas grunted, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It's a pity we didn't mean anything to you when we actually needed you."

"Lucas-"

"My mom is trying to deal with a lot of stuff at the moment and the last thing she needs is you filling her head with crap. Just because Keith is dead doesn't mean there is a slot for you in this family. We don't need you and we don't want you."

Turning on his heel, Lucas walked back into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Haley was sat at the kitchen table and Karen was pottering around, making a coffee. She glanced up as Lucas leaned against the doorframe.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. Lucas raised his brow, glancing at Haley.

"Dan's a jerk, mom."

"Yeah, he is. I just never thought he was a murderer."

Haley frowned, lowering her eyes.

"Karen, Dan didn't attack Dante."

Turning to her, Karen set her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Nathan." Haley said with a pained expression. "Dan took the blame for him."

Lucas watched her careful but couldn't place her emotions.

"Nathan?" Karen muttered finally. "Dan went to jail for Nathan?"

"Yeah. Go figure, huh?"

Karen exhaled deeply, her mouth slack before walking out of the room. Lucas watched her go, puzzled. What was going on between her and Dan? His mind reeling, he shook his head and turned to Haley.

"Well, Haley James-Scott, do you want me to drive you home?"

She nodded.

"Thanks Luke."


	7. Hearts Breaking Even

Haley paused at the door of the apartment, wondering what kind of response she was going to get from Nathan. She knew what he had done was wrong but even so she needed him. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she steeled herself as she pushed the key into the lock.

Entering the room she glanced around dismayed at the mess. She had only left him for two days and already the apartment looked like a bomb had hit it. Scowling, she hobbled over to the kitchen sink and began shifting dishes, gripping onto the worktop with one hand. How could he live like this? She felt suddenly guilty that she had left him in this state.

"Haley?"

She glanced up as Nathan walked in from the bedroom. His dark hair was a mess and he was garbed in a pair of boxer shorts. He looked exhausted. Frowning she studied him for a moment before turning back to the washing up.

"You know there is such a thing as warm water and a dish cloth?" She muttered under her breath, her eyes misting with tears. She was too exhausted, too hurt and far too pregnant to deal with this.

"Haley, I'm so sorry."

She stopped cleaning and leaned heavily against the surface, closing her eyes.

"For what? The mess or the loan shark?"

There was a long pause before Nathan spoke. "Both. For everything. I don't want to push you away."

"Then don't push me away! When things get crappy you can't just lie to me Nathan. We're supposed to be married." She turned to him, holding up her ring finger to show her gold wedding band. "Together forever, for better or worse… does this mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. I know I messed up and I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make my leg less broken or Lucas' heart less damaged Nathan. You can't fix everything by yourself! You are not superman!" She scowled and then spoke softly. "You should have told me about the money. I could have helped."

"You already work all the hours you can at the café. Now with the baby, I just… I didn't want you to worry."

She turned to him rolling his eyes.

"Getting involved with a loan shark was a great way to stop me worrying!"

He glanced down at his hands, his brow furrowing.

"I can't apologies enough Haley. It should have been me that got hit by that car and I hate myself for what happened."

Pressing her hand to her head, she took a deep breath.

"Nathan, I love you but we can't have secrets. Do you not remember how bad things got last time we started hiding things from each other?"

She spoke with irritation but she could feel her resolve waning quickly. He looked so miserable and try as she might, she could not stay angry with him. She loved him too much. They had been through too much for her to leave him and when she wasn't with him she missed him with a dull ache that settled in the pit of her stomach. Grabbing one of her crutches, she limped over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He glanced at her, his expression uncertain.

"I love you Nathan." She repeated firmly earning a smile from him.

"I love you too."

He dropped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. Sighing, Haley let his warmth sink into her and clung to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Everything was so uncertain at the moment but as long as she had him it seemed as if everything would be ok. Tears welled in her eyes and escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey." He lifted her chin and wiped them away with his fingers. "Don't cry."

"I can't do this without you, Nathan." She gently placed his hand on her swelling abdomen. "Your son needs you to be a good father."

Nathan sighed under his breath.

"I will be. I promise. I'm never going to let you or our baby down again, Hales."

"I know you wont." Glancing over her shoulder at the mess, she frowned. "Did you have a party whilst I was gone?"

Nathan shrugged absently.

"Nothing seemed to matter when you were gone."

She brushed her lips against his and melted into his arms again. She didn't know how it was possible to love someone as much as she loved her husband. Nothing seemed to matter when she was with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nathan."


	8. Thank You For The Venom

The next few weeks passed in a hazy blur of insipid normality. Lucas continued his rehab although it was slow going. He doubted he would be able to play basketball again but even so he wanted to get back on his feet. He was sick of being short of breath every time he did something as simple as walking to school and he missed the game with a dull ache. He was also sick of his latest obsession with Keith's murder. The question went round and round in his head every minute of every day. Who had killed Keith? It was beginning to affect his every day life. He couldn't concentrate on school work, home life, even Peyton had noticed his long silences. He wanted to put it from his mind and move on. It was ridiculous thinking that Jimmy had not killed Keith, Lucas had after all been the last person to see his uncle alive and Jimmy was the last person he had seen with him. He wanted to let it go but he could not.

Wandering aimlessly, Lucas found himself at the cemetery, much to his own surprise. He had not intended to come here and yet as he moved amongst the headstones he couldn't help but wonder if this place held the answer to Keith's murder. As he passed Peyton's mothers grave site he stopped, glancing up. With a curl of his lip he scowled at the visitor to Keith's grave.

Dan was kneeling beside it, one hand holding the top of the stone. Moving out of sight, Lucas swung around the back of his father and resisted the urge to scream at him. He had never had time for Keith whilst he was alive, in fact he had gone out of his way to make Keith's life a living hell. It seemed almost disrespectful to his memory to have Dan grieving at his grave. Lucas was about to show himself when he stopped.

"…away from me. You know the whole sixth sense thing is becoming really old, really fast."

For a moment Lucas was completely baffled by what Dan had said. He glanced around, trying to locate who on earth he was talking to but the cemetery was all but deserted. Lucas was so intent on this that he didn't realise Dan had spotted him.

"Are you spying on me?"

Lucas blinked at being addressed and then moved towards him. His so-called father was flushed in the face and his lip was curled angrily.

"I came to pay my respects Dan. Something that I find really strange to see you doing."

"Keith was my brother, Lucas." Dan snapped.

"Funny that. You never acknowledged him when he was alive. Good to know that if you need attention from you all you have to do is die."

"I know I've made mistakes-"

"That's an understatement." Lucas interrupted.

"I am trying to make up for that Lucas."

"How? By worming your way in with my mom? If you want to change, Dan, then change, but leave her out of it."

Dan sighed with frustration but too much had happened for Lucas to trust a single word that passed his lips. Dan couldn't change and he would never let him into his life. Lucas turned to walk off but paused.

"Who were you talking to?"

Dan twitched a little.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came over, you were talking to someone."

"No I wasn't."

"I heard you. You said something about the sixth sense… I didn't realise you were into movies."

Dan moved forward in one motion, his face an inch from his.

"You know it really is rude to sneak around and spy on people Lucas. I thought Karen would have taught you manners."

Lucas stepped back from him, a little wary of his change in temperament.

"What are you so worried about Dan?"

"I'm not worried about anything. I just don't appreciate you following me around, nor do I appreciate you interfering in mine and your mother's relationship."

Lucas actually threw his head back and laughed at that.

"What relationship? She cant stomach you."

"Is that so? Then why did we have dinner the other night?"

Lucas opened and closed his mouth. He had not known that and it came as something of a shock. He felt betrayed by Karen. Why was she spending time with Dan? He had ruined their life. He felt tension spread from his shoulders down and clenched his fist at his side.

"Just because you had dinner that doesn't mean anything. She knows who you are and what you are. Stay away from her."

"You really should be careful who you threaten, Lucas. It would be a shame if something untoward happened to you. I'll see you soon, _son_."

Lucas watched him walk away, his jaw slack. He hated that man. Turning back to Keith's grave, he glanced up at the sky for a moment and sighed.

"Hey Keith. Sorry, I guess I forgot to bring flowers…" He studied the tombstone. _Keith Alan Scott._ Even now Lucas couldn't believe he was gone. "I am really trying to find out what happened but you didn't make this easy. You know, you could have just told me." He sighed again, dropping his hands onto his hips. "I don't know where to look any more. I'm outta ideas and unless you send me some kind of divine inspiration…" He closed his eyes, half expecting Keith to be there when he opened them but the cemetery was still deserted. With a pang of guilt, Lucas said: "I'm sorry Keith. I can't do this any more."


	9. Your Eyes Open

Lucas left the cemetery and headed to school. He couldn't keep looking for answers to a question that didn't exist. Keith was dead. Jimmy had killed him. There was no alternative. There was no conspiracy. Lucas had left Keith with Jimmy and then both of them had been found dead. What other explanation, other than Jimmy had killed Keith and then himself, could their be? Lucas wanted desperately to believe what Keith had told him in his dream but he could not find any other explanation for the events that had unfolded. He was done chasing a dream. He couldn't keep putting his life on hold whilst he looked for answers to a riddle given to him whilst he lay dying. He had to accept the truth. Jimmy Edwards had killed Keith.

He was already late for class but with a muttered apology to his English teacher he slipped behind his desk and pulled out his books. As soon his back was turned to write on the blackboard, Peyton nudged him.

"Where were you this morning? I waited for you."

Lucas cursed under his breath. He had forgotten he was supposed to meet Peyton and walk to school with her.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She gave him a look that he recognized all too well. She was pissed with him.

"Well in that case you can completely forget that we're supposed to be going the movies tonight."

He opened his mouth to say more but she had turned to her notes and was hastily jotting down what their teacher was telling the class. Exhaling deeply, Lucas dragged his fingers through his blond hair and tried to pay attention to his lesson but when the bell rang he had only managed to take down a paragraph or so of notes. Peyton hurriedly packed up her things and was out of the room before Lucas had even stuffed his pad back into his bag. Clutching his rucksack he dodged around the desks, rushing to catch her up.

The halls of Tree Hill high were filling with students all making their way to lunch as he stepped out of the room and in the crowd of people he couldn't locate her. Throwing his hands in the air, he turned left and headed to the gym. He needed to clear his head and basketball was the one thing that seemed to help with that.

Finding the vast room empty, he flicked the lights on, dropped his bag onto the floor and picked a ball at random from the stand. Bouncing it on the ground a couple of times, he flipped his wrist back as he had done so many times before and took a shot. As he released the ball, pain exploded across his chest, his breath catching underneath the crushing sensation that seemed to be compressing the air out of him. Doubling over, his hands on his knees, he tried to pull air into his lungs: anything to ease the pain. Cursing his own stupidity, Lucas sank shakily onto his knees, his breathing laboured. He was not strong enough to play basketball yet. It seemed like everything in his life had come to a stand still. He hated not being in control of his life.

"Luke?" He glanced up as Mouth hurried over to his side, his face filled with apprehension. "You know you're supposed to be taking it easy right?"

"Yeah… I know." He said between breaths.

"What are you even doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucas said getting to his feet with Mouth's help.

The smaller boy helped him over to the stalls at the side of the gym, both of them sinking onto the benches. The pain was dissipating slowly but even so it scared him how weak his body was following his heart attack. He supposed he should have known better, after all he had been shocked with 200 kilojoules of electricity to start his heart again. He was bound to be out of shape. Evidently his rehab wasn't doing anything for him.

"I'm setting up for the game tonight." Mouth said wincing slightly.

"You can talk about basketball, Mouth." He forced a smile but in truth he felt a pang of regret that he would not be playing tonight. His friend shrugged.

"It's only a game, Luke. It's not worth your life." Lucas scowled at how well Mouth had read him. Was it really that obvious to everyone that he missed it so much?

"So, uh, how are things with you?"

"They're a lot better than things are with you." Giving him a curious look, Lucas wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"The last few weeks you've been… I dunno, distant I guess. Not to mention you're freaking everyone out asking questions about the shooting."

Lucas sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"About Jimmy?"

Pausing, Lucas wondered if he should say anything. He had told himself he would forget about this but now that the opportunity presented itself he couldn't pass up talking about it.

"You were with him in the tutor centre. You saw the frame of mind he was in. Do you think he killed Keith?"

Mouth frowned deeply, clasping his hands before him.

"He was pretty upset Luke. He wasn't like Jimmy that day."

"But do you think he killed him?"

Pausing the mousey brown haired boy shrugged.

"He had a gun, Luke. I don't want to believe he did, but what other explanation is there for what happened?"

Lucas pulled on his lip, his thoughts wandering. He almost wished the seed of doubt hadn't been planted in his head but now it had he couldn't get rid of it.

"Maybe someone else killed him." He concluded finally.

"Apart from the guys in the tutor centre, no one else was in the school apart from Keith and Jimmy, Luke."

"Mouth, when the cops came and got you guys out, what happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably and for a moment Lucas felt bad for asking him about it. Jimmy had been Mouth's best friend before they had all left the River Court.

"Why do you want to know all this?"

"I just… I need to understand what happened Mouth."

Taking a deep breath, Mouth glanced at him.

"Well, when Jimmy left the room we all stayed in the tutor centre." He frowned deeply. "Then there was a gun shot. We didn't know who had been hurt and we didn't know what to do Luke so we waited but Dan came in and told us it was safe to leave the school."

"Hold on – Dan was there?"

Mouth nodded.

"Dan was there before the cops?"

"Yeah. They came a couple of minutes after him and that was when we were told about Jimmy and Keith." Mouth paused. "Luke, what's this about?"

But Lucas wasn't listening. Keith had told him to open his eyes. He had said Jimmy didn't kill him. Questions consumed him. Questions with no answers. Why had Dan been in the school before the police? Why had no one told Lucas that Dan was in the school after the shooting? Who had Dan been talking to in the cemetery? The Sixth sense… what had he meant by that? Ghosts? Was he seeing dead people? Was he seeing _Keith_? Keith had told him to look into his heart. His heart that was plagued by HCM. HCM which was a disease _given _to him by Dan. Everything came back to him. Everything seemed to lead to Dan.

Lucas felt the pieces of the puzzle falling into place but he didn't like were they were falling. Why _had_ Dan been in the school at all that day? Did _he_… did he kill Keith? The revelation hit him so hard that he unconsciously gasped.

"You ok buddy?"

Lucas turned to Mouth who had grabbed his arm as if he was going to drop dead on him any second but he could not shake the feeling. He knew it was absurd to think Dan had killed his own brother, but then hadn't Dan screwed Keith over in the past? Hadn't he paid Jules to hurt him? Was murder really beyond Dan? He tried to stop his mind reeling but it spun out of control, making him dizzy as he tried to wade through the information.

"Luke?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy, Mouth, but I don't think jimmy killed Keith. I think…" He shook his head as if he could make the thought go away but they lingered like a plague that could not be uprooted. "I think it was Dan. I think Dan murdered Keith."


	10. An Education in Rebellion

Mouth stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Lucas wondered if maybe he had but he knew he had stumbled on something important. He rose and grabbed his rucksack, half turning back to his friend.

"I'll catch you later."

Lucas had no idea where he was going or what he was doing but he had to do something. He had to tell someone. He stopped. Who would believe him? he glanced at his watch. Lunch was nearly over and he was due back in class in ten minutes but he walked purposefully down the corridor and out into the school grounds, his mind running over the fine details, trying to recall every little thing Keith had said to him and every little action Dan had done since Keith's death.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the curly haired Peyton, talking to Haley. His chest was still hurting but he pushed that from his mind as he strolled over to her.

"Hey best friend." Haley said with a smile before her face dropped into a frown. "Are you ok? You look terrible."

"Thanks." Lucas muttered but noticed Peyton side glanced him. she couldn't be that annoyed with him if she cared enough to make sure he was ok. "Can I talk to you Peyton?"

"What about? About how you ditched me this morning? or about how you being late for everything we do is starting to become a regular occurrence?"

Haley pulled a face. "Ok, I guess I'll uh see you guys later." She said before making a hasty retreat.

"Peyton I'm sorry ok?"

She scowled, throwing her hands in the air.

"You seem to be saying sorry a lot lately, Luke. What's going on with you? If you don't want us to be together then God! Just tell me. I wont break but stop stringing me along!"

she turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand forcing her to stop.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm not stringing you along. I love you, ok? I've just… I've had stuff to deal with and I know I should have let you in on that but I had to figure something's out on my own."

She gave him a reproachful glare, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't want you to shut me out, Luke."

"I don't want to shut you out." Lucas replied, a hint of desperation in his voice. He had fought hard to get where he was with Peyton. He would never forgive himself if she slipped through his fingers. "Listen to me, I have something to do this afternoon but once that's done, I promise I'll sort myself out." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want to let you down or hurt you Peyt."

"You're skipping classes? To do what Lucas?"

He sighed.

"I don't have time to explain now but I promise I will. If you still want to catch that film…? I'll pick you at six." He pulled an anguished expression. "I really have to go."

"Lucas! Lucas wait! Where are you going? Luke!"

He wanted to turn back to her and reassure her but right now he had bigger things to deal with. Wincing, he continued to walk off, trying to ignore her voice calling after him.

Arriving at the beach house, Lucas hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say to dan. How do you out right accuse someone of murder? Taking a deep breath he headed up the steps and knocked out the door. no one answered and after a while he wondered if anyone was home. Moving to the window, he gazed in. he could just about see half of the kitchen but there house seemed to be deserted. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was about he took his sweatshirt off and wrapped it around his hand. He took another brief look around and then threw his fist through the glass panes surrounding the door frame. It shattered into a million pieces and grunting he hooked his hand inside and fumbled for the lock, flicking it open. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped into the beach house.

It was quiet inside and he softly closed the door behind him before scanning his eyes around the living room. He had no idea what he hoped to find here and a small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop this lunacy but he ignored it, stepping further into the room. On the side boards lay gilded frames with pictures of Nathan, even Deb but there was not a picture of Lucas anywhere. He grunted, wondering why he had expected anything else. Dan hadn't even wanted him to be born, why would he have happy family pictures of him. as he moved further into the house, the smell of fresh paint hit him, catching his breath. He weaved his way around the furniture and made his way over to the bedroom, pushing the door open.

His face dropped as came face to face with the scene before him. Hesitantly moving into the room he stared at the white washed walls. On each of them, written in two foot high letters and blood red paint the words 'murderer' were scrawled. He raised his eyes to look at the first wall, scanning the other two in turn before turned fully and studying the wall behind him. Written in a similar style, the words 'Genesis 4:10'. Lucas gazed at the words, dumbfounded for a moment before turning back into the room.

He moved over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open. There were a number of things in there but nothing of any interest. Closing it, he moved around to the other side of the bed and opened the other drawer. There was a stack of papers in side. Taking them out, Lucas dropped on to the edge of the bed, flicking through them but they appeared to be bills and various other menial documents.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucas spun around at the sound of the voice, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation." Dan growled.


	11. I'm Not Okay I Promise

Lucas came to his feet in one motion, the papers he was holding scattering across the floor. Dan was glaring at him with distain. Flicking his eyes at the door he wondered if he could reach it before his father was on him but with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he realised he could not make it. Panicking, Luke wondered what the hell he should do. He was trapped in a room with a man he believed had murdered his own brother.

"Well?" Dan repeated. "I assume you are responsible for the broken glass on my door."

Lucas' mind chose that exact moment to empty itself of everything and try as he might he couldn't make his brain work.

"Are you redecorating?" Lucas said finally, trying to buy more time.

Dan sighed, placing the paint cans he had been carrying on the floor.

"I guess someone wrote it whilst I was locked up. Apparently not everyone watches the news."

Lucas pointed at the wall opposite him. "That seems like a strange thing to write about Dante." Dan glanced over his shoulder at the writing but Lucas continued relentlessly. "Genesis 4:10… that's about Cain and Abel isn't it?" Lucas said quietly. "Cain slew Abel, his _brother_. Now why the hell would that be on your wall after Dante?"

Dan rubbed a hand over his chin, his stance defensive.

"You still haven't explained why you broke into my house."

"And you still haven't explained that." Lucas said his eyes firmly on Dan. His mind was telling him to stop talking but he could not prevent the words from spilling out. "You know, I didn't want to believe it was true. Despite all the crap you have done to me, to my mom, to Nathan, Deb… I really wanted to believe you were… I dunno, a semi-decent guy but I was wrong."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Dan snapped.

"You killed Keith. Didn't you? You went into the school and you shot him and then you let a confused, depressed kid take the rap for you."

Dan moved so quickly that Lucas didn't have time to respond. Grabbing him by the throat he thrust the boy against the wall. He groaned as he made contact with it, clawing desperately at the strong grasp that held him tightly but Dan held him firmly.

"You take that back! I did not kill Keith!"

Gasping and gulping in a vain attempt to pull air into his lungs, Lucas desperately tried to prise Dan's fingers off his neck but he was too weak. Struggling, kicking out, anything to unsettle his grip, he threw all the weight he could muster at him. Dan staggered back releasing him and seizing the opportunity Lucas darted out of the room.

Dodging the furniture, his heart pounding beneath his ribs he almost made the front door but without warning he felt rough hands grab him and pain explode in his head. White spots dancing in his vision as darkness crept in, his eyes burning, the last thing he remembered was uttering Peyton's name as blackness engulfed him.

* * *

20:51…

Peyton glanced at her watch again, wondering if she had read the time wrong but it definitely said 20:51. Scowling she threw herself onto her bed and rolled her eyes heavenward realising Lucas had stood her up again. Grabbing her cell, she glanced at the screen but there were no missed calls showing. Where the hell was he? She was missing cheerleading to go out with him tonight and he couldn't even be bothered to show up. Hurt and somewhat frustrated, she wondered if he had changed his mind about being with her. She wasn't sure she could handle rejection again. He was the one person she had never thought could hurt her but as she lay on the bed wondering why he had not turned up at six o'clock as promised she felt more betrayed than she could have ever imagined possible. She fiddled absently with her cell for a moment, then cursing her own desperation she pressed speed dial 1 and waited for it to connect.

"Hey, this is Lucas..."

She sighed as his answer machine message played and once she heard the beep she spoke.

"Luke. It's Peyton. Where the hell are you? If you don't want to do this tonight then you could have at least called or something." She sighed. "Just call me when you get this message."

Hanging up, she idly tossed her cell on the bed next to her and sank back on to her pillows. This entire situation with Lucas was beginning to freak her out. He had seemed so attentive when they had started dating and now, after only a few weeks, he was distant and unresponsive to her. It scared her that he had turned so cold and she wondered if it was something she had done or said. She seemed to have a habit of pushing people away.

Her thoughts were broken by her cell ringing. All but diving on it she was a little disappointed to see the name 'KAREN CELL' flashing on the screen but forced a cheery voice when she answered.

"Hey Karen. What's up?"

_"Hey Peyton. Is Lucas with you?" _

"No he's not." She said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

_"Well what time did he leave your house at?" _

Peyton sighed, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

"He didn't come over. I haven't seen him since school."

Karen sounded peevish when she spoke again. _"Any idea where he went? I've been calling him all night but all I'm getting is his answer machine." _She sighed deeply. "_His teacher called and said he never went to any classes this afternoon. I was expecting him to slink home with his tail between his legs an hour or so ago but there is no sign of him." _

The blonde girl frowned, wondering what to say. She didn't want to get Luke into trouble with Karen but his behaviour at the moment was verging on destructive. He didn't seem to care about anything.

"Have you tried Haley?"

"_She hasn't seen him either."_ Peyton noticed the subtle change in Karen's tone. She was worried_. "You definitely haven't seen him? He said you two were catching a movie." _

"He was supposed to come round at six and he never showed." Hesitating, Peyton took a deep breath. "He skipped outta school today saying he had something to do. That was the last I saw of him. Don't worry I'm sure he will turn up sooner or later. He's probably down at the River Court or something and lost track of time."

_"Yeah… probably. Well if he shows will you tell him to get his ass back home so I can kick it for cutting classes?" _

"Yeah I'll tell him."

_"Thanks Peyton."_

Hanging up, Peyton puzzled over what Karen a said for a moment. Where _was_ Lucas? Seizing her car keys off her night stand, she grabbed her coat and headed downstairs. What if something had happened to him? He was still recovering from his heart attack. What if he had collapsed or worse… the thought made her blood run cold. Jumping into her car, she blasted her foot to the floor and drove over to Nathan and Haley's apartment. Taking the stairs two at a time, she reached the door a little out of breath as she knocked.

Nathan, wearing his usual basketball jersey and shorts, answered, leaning idly against the frame.

"Hey Peyton."

"Have you seen Lucas tonight?" She blurted out, earning a deep frown from Nathan. He stepped aside to allow her entrance to the apartment. The blonde haired Haley was propped up on the sofa, her broken leg raised on a foot stool. She was leaning forward to catch the conversation, her face filled with anxiety.

"Not since this morning. Is his mom still worried?" Nathan replied.

"The last I saw of him was when he spoke to you after lunch." Haley said, glancing between her husband and Peyton.

"Karen's panicking. He skipped school this afternoon and he was supposed to meet me like three hours ago but he didn't show."

"Do you think something's happened to him?" Haley asked apprehensive. Peyton didn't want to divulge that she was terrified something had happened to him and instead shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess… I mean where is he? Even if he has blown me off why didn't he just go home or even here…?"

Nathan raked his fingers through his hair and grabbed his coat, shrugging it into place.

"Come on, we'll find him."


	12. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

It started as a pinpoint. A dot and nothing more. Then it grew into a thin shaft of light which burnt his eyes as he opened them further, fluttering his lids as they adjusted to the brightness.

Despite blinking the room remained stubbornly blurry and swam like some kind of underwater scene. His head throbbing, Lucas felt something warm oozing down the side of his face. He tried to raise his arm to wipe it but he realised his hands were restrained behind him. Panicking, everything came back to him in that moment. Dan, Keith, the Beach house. He tried to clear his vision enough to see what the hell was going on but he couldn't. Using his other four senses he tried to work out what was going on. He could feel he was sat on a dinning chair and that his hands were tied behind the back of it; as well as to the frame itself. In the haze he could make out blocks of colour that seemed to melt into everything else, making it difficult to differentiate what was going on or even if he was still in the beach house. He forced his eyes to attempt to focus but a wave of nausea swept over him. Taking shallow quick breaths, he scrunched his eyes close and dropped his head onto his chest, concentrating on holding his stomach still.

Into the silence he heard the tinny sound of his cell ringing from somewhere to the left of him. He snapped his head up at the tone and tried in vain to pull his wrists free of his bonds. He felt them cutting into his skin and threw himself against the back of the chair in pure frustration. he recognised the tone. It was the one he used for Karen.

"Dan?" He croaked into the silence as the ring tone died out. His head felt so heavy and it took all his will power to stop it sinking onto his chest. He willed himself to stay awake. The minutes dragged on and Lucas wondered if Dan had just left him here. He wasnt the type of person to fear things but with the loss of his vision he felt so impaired that he was afraid. He couldn't protect himself in this state.

"Why did you have to come here?"

Turning his head to the side, Lucas tried to locate where Dan's voice had sounded from. in the blur he could make out the black suited figure amongst the other colours walking towards him.

"What are you doing? Are you going to kill me too?" he murmured. Speaking seemed so difficult and the words came out in a sluggish, slurred manner.

"Is that what you think of me?" He snapped. "That I'm nothing more than a murderer?"

Lucas ran his tongue over his cracked lips attempting to moisten them with little avail. He wanted to scream at his so-called father for murdering the one man he had loved with all his heart but instead he focused on taking steady breaths, hoping he would not throw up. His cell began ringing again, this time a different tone. It seemed to irritate Dan.

"Does this ever stop ringing?" He growled. He must have launched it across the room, the clattering as it hit the wooden floors resounded into the room louder than any explosion ever could, almost offending the quietness of the beach house.

"I was supposed to be meeting Peyton…" Lucas muttered hoping she would not be pissed at him for not turning up. He had screwed things up with her so badly and he hated thinking of her sitting waiting for him, hurting because he hadn't shown up. "Let me go, Dan."

"And have you run to the cops with this cock and bull story of me murdering my own brother?"

"If you're innocent then why do this?"

"You don't understand Lucas. None of you do. You all see me as the bad guy but Keith was no angel."

Lucas lowered his heavy head onto his chest and for the first time his vision began to clear. His pale blue t-shirt was blood stained down the right shoulder and as he raised his eyes he could see the room, although it still danced a little. Dan was pacing the living room with small steps. His whole stance was wired and tense but as Lucas studied him he felt the blood drain from his face. In his right hand he was holding a gun. The boy wondered if this was the end for him. Was Dan going to shoot him? He glanced around, his eyes resting on the wall clock: 19:22. He was over an hour late for meeting Peyton. He wondered if she would look for him. He doubted it. From her point of view she had been stood up by him and it was not her place to go trailing after him. No one knew where he was and no one would ever think of looking for him here. Lucas realised with a bolt of clarity that he was completely screwed.

"Why? Why did you kill Keith?"

"Do you think it was easy to watch him raising my son? Playing happy families with the woman I love?"

Lucas pulled a wry face.

"You chose to walk out on me and my mom, Dan."

Dan scowled, slamming his fist against the wall.

"I came to the hospital when you were born Lucas! I drove all night to get there and when I arrived I found my brother already there, holding you like you were his son! I was just… pushed aside like I didn't matter!" He exhaled deeply trying to get his emotions under control. "Keith has done his best to portray me as this cold monster and I was only a kid, Luke. I believed I was and started acting how everyone expected me to!"

Lucas grunted a little, his lip curling.

"That was your choice."

Dan sank onto the arm of the chair opposite him, fiddling absently with the gun.

"I've done some bad things in my life, Lucas. To you, Karen, even Deb and Nathan but Keith was no better than me."

"So that gave you the right to shoot him? And don't deny it. I know you were in the school that day and from what is written on your bedroom walls right now I would say someone else knows too." Lucas closed his eyes. "Just let me go, Dan."

"I can't do that. I loved my brother, Lucas. You have to understand that."

"You loved him?" Lucas snapped. "So you shot him?"

"And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. I wish I could take it back every second but I can't."

"No, you can't. You ruined everyone's lives by taking Keith from us."

Getting to his feet, Dan exploded: "And hasn't he ruined my life every day since? Writing crap on my walls, following me around, tormenting me."

As he continued his tirade, Lucas wondered what on earth he was talking about. He watched him pace angrily, waving the gun around. He took a shuddering breath.

"I can't let you tell people what I did." Dan said opening the barrel of the gun and taking a handful of shells from his pocket he loaded it. Lucas felt sweat trickling down his back. This was it. This was the end. He was going to die. He wanted to close his eyes. He did not want to see the shot coming but he steeled himself and looked his father in the eye as he snapped the barrel back into place. The last words Lucas heard from his father were spoke with honest regret.

"I hope you understand, Lucas. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Peyton and Nathan had driven to the river court and found the usual suspects playing there. This was the last place they could think of to look. It was almost as if Lucas had disappeared from the face of the earth. Skills greeted them with a smile.

"What's up dawg? Hey girly."

"Have you seen Lucas?" Nathan asked glancing at Mouth as he wandered over.

"Nope. He ain't been down here tonight."

"Where the hell is he?" Peyton muttered, chewing on her nails. She was getting worried about him now.

"He gone all AWOL on your ass?" Skills asked, tucking the basketball under his arm.

"What if he's collapsed or something, Nate?" Peyton asked, panic and hysteria threatening to consume her. "His heart… it's still weak. What if he can't get to a hospital or-"

Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Peyton! We'll find him ok?"

Skills shifted slightly, his face filled with concern.

"We'll help you look."

"Uh…" Mouth stepped forward, pulling a face. "I think I know where he might be."

Peyton rounded on him.

"You've seen him?"

"Not exactly." He flickered his eyes at Nathan before lowering them. "I saw him at lunch. He was asking about jimmy… he uh… he said…" He took a deep breath. "He thinks Dan killed Keith."

What?" Nathan's face dropped. "That's ridiculous." Mouth shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what he told me, Nathan."

Peyton grabbed Nathan's arm.

"The Beach House."

They both ran back to the car, jumping in and wheel spinning up the road. Her mind was reeling. What had drawn Lucas to that conclusion? Had he confronted his father about it yet? Where the hell had he been all night? She wasn't sure she believed Dan had killed Keith, after all everyone knew Jimmy had been the last one to see him, but Lucas obviously believed it and she knew him well enough to know he would not let this lie. He would confront Dan about it.

Her entire body felt the cold numbness of fear and by the time they pulled up at the beach house, she was trembling.

"This is crap." Nathan muttered jumping out of the passenger seat. "My dad is many things but he's not a murderer."

"I know Nathan." It was all Peyton could think of to say and it seemed largely redundant in the light of events that were unfolding.

They all but ran towards the stairs of the house, both of them hoping Lucas was here and safe.

_BANG_.

Peyton gasped as the shot resounded around the silent night air, her stomach turning inside out. It brought back a thousand memories of her own shooting. Her blood froze in her veins at that sound. She glanced at Nathan but he was already darting up the steps into the house. She hoped Lucas was alive. She hoped Dan had not killed him. Pausing for only a second she followed Nathan into the house, steeling herself for what would await her inside.


	13. With Broken Hearts and Broken Minds

Entering the beach house, the blonde curly haired cheerleader could never have prepared herself for the scene that lay before her. Scattering and strewn across the floor were broken ornaments, plates… anything that could be thrown by the looks of it had. She glanced at Nathan who seemed to be rooted to the spot and followed his line of sight.

"Oh my god."

Sat on a chair, his head on his chest, only the blond hair betrayed who it was. His hands were tied behind him and the image of his bloodied shirt almost made her vomit. Without even thinking she rushed to his side and lifted his head. It rolled from side to side and she was forced to place a hand either side of his cheeks to stop it.

"Lucas…" She barely whispered his name but she spoke it as if invoking his name in prayer. His skin was clammy and blood was matted into his hair. "Luke…?"

She brought a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, unable to stop the sob that escaped her lips.

"Is he…" Nathan murmured. She had forgotten about the captain completely and jumped when he spoke, twisting on her knees to look at him.

"I don't know."

Nathan's expression was a mixture of horror and fear as he stared at his half-brother aimlessly. Peyton couldn't believe Dan could do this to his own child.

"Peyt…" She spun back around, almost sobbing with relief.

"Luke?"

The blond boy still had his eyes closed but she could hear his shallow but steady breathing. She lifted his head and kissed him, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Where's my dad?" Nathan said.

Opening his eyes, Lucas squinted at him as if he couldn't focus properly.

"I'm sorry Nate…" He croaked out.

"Where is he, Luke? Did he kill Keith? Is it true?"

Peyton turned her eyes from the bonds she was untying to look at Nathan and then Lucas. For a moment neither of them spoke but then, with his brow knitting, Lucas sighed.

"Yeah… he killed Keith."

Nathan's expression was unreadable and Peyton wanted to rise and embrace the boy. He looked so young, and so lost in that moment.

"Where is he?"

"Nate-"

"Where is he Luke?"

Lucas hesitated but then said. "He went into the bedroom."

Nathan nodded and turned towards the location of his father.

"Nathan! Wait. Don't go in there." Lucas, who was now free, got to his feet, staggering and almost falling. Peyton grabbed his arm to steady him but he brushed her off, seizing hold of his half-brother.

"He shot himself, didn't he?" Nathan demanded.

Lucas didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His silence spoke for him.

"He murdered Keith and then shot himself?"

"Nate, lets just call the cops and wait for them to deal with this."

"No."

Nathan shrugged Lucas off and threw open the door to the bedroom. Peyton closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to see what was in there, waiting for some kind of sound from Nathan or Lucas, waiting for anything but after a couple of seconds silence she opened them.

He eyes were immediately drawn to the words 'murderer' scrawled on the wall. It was like coming face to face with a horror film, one of those horrible movies were it turns out the bad guy was someone you knew; or at least thought you knew. The blood red writing chilled her to the bone as she took a moment to stare at it, wondering how to process this new information. She risked a small glance at Nathan who had not moved or said a word since coming into the room and felt a pang of sympathy for him. His father was a murderer. He had caused so many people so much grief. She knew in a way he would feel responsible. It was a natural reaction. As she glanced around she realised there was no sign of Dan anywhere. Lucas staggered over to the open window, glanced out for a moment before pulling his head back in and turned to look at Nathan and Peyton.

"He's… he's gone."

The words hit Peyton in a mixture of confusion but as her eyes rested on the pistol, lying on the bed, she knew Dan had escaped the beach house alive. She moved over to Lucas who was leaning heavily against the wall, his eyes tightly shut as he swayed a little and slung her arm under his shoulders, supporting his weight as she glanced around the empty room once more wondering if their lives would ever be the same again.

* * *

**A/N** Ok so that is it, my first ever fan fic completed! I hope you liked it and I hope I didnt scare too many of you with Lucas. As for what happens to Dan and whether or not he finally receives his comeuppance is a story for another day I suppose. Although I doubt I will write it. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it and reviewed. 


End file.
